Talk:Bonus Codes/@comment-39543291-20190521172102/@comment-39543291-20190521210631
While the PVP event progress bar and rewards are complete bullshit - practically impossible to complete, PVP itself just for the fun of it if you like REAL pvp challenges then its awesome. Now to reply to your comment Trakilala. Relevant information? - completely relevant actually. Perhaps you lack understanding in the american English context as many outsiders do if its not their 1st language, so take your time in reading as i will exlpain in apples and oranges for you specially :3. #1, Improved - magic - exo - leg - unique items. If all are from the same LVL and TIER they have the SAME base value ranges. - If you did not know this then... shiiit boy what you talking and do yourself some research. #2 and #3, All 1H weapons either 1,00 base attack speed or 1,18 base attack speed, in pvp you character will have the default 1,625 attacks per second you see in the image. All 2H weapons will have the same attack speed in pvp which is about 1,3XX i believe (only noobs use 2H because they ont know better in pvp, they lack shield or crit hit rate using 2H). #4, This PVP is boring bullshit to those used to killing with 1 hit, if you think that was true PVP you were probably a noob after all as all you needed to do to win is have a lucky 1st successful hit to win. I only know that right now you have to have skittles to win, paying to win wont save you now - thanks Bigpoint, finally something good. #5, Pay 2 Win? - there is nothing pay to win about the event, please quote where i said something of having the advantage if you pay to win. But before doing that please read it 2 or 3 times. What I said is that before if you were pay to win you would easily have around 40-60k dmg and a 1 hit kill would be easy so anyone could grow rank without skills, specially pay to wins. #6, Any pay to win can easily have 40-60k dmg, thats what i said - in other words of course. So if you have that damage and you feel pvp is unfair, then you SHOULD go to infernal IV to farm t8 magic equipment for pvp, so that way you can hold off a couple more hits and not be a complete paper title player. I barely have 26k max dmg in PVE, and i can go to infernal IV lol, why would i contradict my situation saying only 40-60k dmg can go there xD, i specially like tanking herald ;). (if you say rangers cant tank herald you do not know the objective in the concept of tanking). #7, Yes you probably have more pvp rank than me. That just proves I'm right and you are a 'Paper Title' player that just took advantage on the previous update to grow easy rank, thanks to you guys who dont know how to pvp the true pvpers will struggle. If you know how to kill someone with 10-15 shots before getting killed, then you are probably one of the good pvpers. If cant because you're used to killing everyone with 1 or 2 shots, then LOL... you know the rest. #8, they kick my ass because of you guys, of course. So in conclusion, re-read the inicial post i made. All my comments are relevant and only here to help others that still dont know about the pvp system. :) got any additional #s i can follow up on?